fate_of_the_known_worlds_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Terra (First Battle)
"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." - Winston Churchill Prelude The exact method by which the Symbiotes managed to infiltrate and infest Terra on such a large scale remains a complete mystery, however The Dominion Psychics managed to detect the Symbiotes on Terra and issued a warning and dispatched a large military force to the Heart of the Federation, Terra. The Symbiotes learned of the detection and decided subterfuge was no longer required and attacked the surface of the planet in force. Battle Thousands of Symbiote creatures spewed forth from their underground borrows and attacked the surface with initially superior forces, the Terra Defense Corps and Church units along with Garrison troops from the various Senate forces found themselves hard pressed. Hundreds of thousands of civilians and civilian response personnel are reported dead or missing in the first hour. Before the Terran Forces were overrun, Church Inquisitor and Dominion Forces arrived in orbit and began an immediate counter attack against the Symbiote forces. The Inquisition and Dominion forces land together, fighting with a coordination unseen as the Inquisition gives command over to the Dominion and lets them make the decisions in this case. The Dominion create a beachhead at their fort and begin to make a focussed assault to relieve the Church and Senate buildings at the Heart of Terra. The Church Forces manage to hold the line using their advanced Genetically-Enhanced Cyborg Power-Armor Soldiers, Tanks and Self-Propelled Meson Artillery to pound the Symbiotes. However, it is soon realized that these are not the same Symbiotes that have been fought time and time again, instead these are highly evolved and adapted variants with hides that are much thicker and heavily armored, they are also lead and coordinated in ways not previous thought possible. The Church forces suffer a major loss when a massive Symbiote Siege Creatures breaks through the surface under their Meson Batteries and devastates the Unit. The Church sends tanks and other Meson Artillery down on the beast, but to little effect as it utterly annihilates the Tanks. It is only the combined fire power of both Orbital Forces and united and coordinated ground forces that manage to kill the great creature short of destroying the central Church structure. The Church, Inquisitors and Dominion forces manage to secure the capital region and establish a landing zone from the Dominion Fort to the buildings. The casualties and destruction to Terra is terrible and after eleven weeks of desperate fighting the planet is far from secure. Allied forces are hard-pressed with moderate casualties, but remain in strong fighting order. The Terra Defense Corps on the other hand, call up every person who can hold a weapon, some even armed with swords and spears, to try to hold the symbiot advance off, this works in some cases, in others it fails horribly and adds to the Symbiot Number with infected people joining the Symbiote Ranks like walking zombies. The allied fleet in orbit uses multiple orbital bombardments to hit the Symbiots in large numbers, despite the risk of civilian casualties. Several allied and independent forts that had skeleton garrisons are overrun and destroyed by determined Symbiotes and it is only the strongly garrisoned forts that remain intact and able to fight on. Aftermath A desperate cry for reinforcements is sent out to all galactic powers if a senate member or not. After a short lapse in combat, hostilities resume in the second battle of Terra. Category:Battle Category:Index